


Wild

by Barbedbeat



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbedbeat/pseuds/Barbedbeat
Summary: Smutty commission for my good friend Chimera.





	Wild

Qurin sat in Brighthollow’s hall, taking long tokes off her pipe.  
The scent of tobacco mingled with the harsh smell of smoke that slithered out of the fireplace in thin trails.  
She sighed briefly, letting the sound of rain caress her eardrums, and extended a hand to push a rogue log back atop the smoldering mass.  
When the door creaked open, she flinched a fraction, shuddering against the draft that had welcomed itself inside along with her friend.  
“Oy Ed, come in quick and close that thing. It took me ages to get the fire going, blast the storm.”  
Edér chuckled, rubbing his hands together.  
“You?! Having troubles with fire? Now, that’s funny!”  
Qurin groaned, placing her pipe back between her teeth.  
“Not even a Fire Godlike can do much when the only wood you got is soggin’ wet. Now come: make yourself cozy and toasty.”  
She blinked twice before realizing something was out of place.  
“Edér, I started a fire expressly so you could warm yourself up _in front of_ _it_ , not by chucking your hands in my fur.”  
“Well hey, force of habit. ‘Sides, you’re too soft to resist.”  
He gave her an affectionate pat on the head before sitting on the empty stool by her side and fishing his pipe out of his pocket.  
“So, how did the hunt go? Caught anything good for breakfast tomorrow?”  
Edér snorted.  
“Oh I wish. We’d been walking for three hours when it started pouring down. All beasts went into hiding. Not a single pheasant in sight, though Hiravias said he was smelling deer all that time.”  
He sighed, making room for her to lean on his lap.  
“You ask me, I think he was just hungry. He starts hallucinating when on an empty stomach.”  
“Mmh, that he does. Remember that time he kept staring at Aloth thinking he was a turkey?”  
“Ah, that was cause of them spores tho. Got a nice lungful of the stuff.”  
A raspy laughter bubbled up the man’s throat, ripping the silence.  
“Eothas gracious, I still remember Aloth’s shrieks. Only time in my life I’ve seen that guy climb a tree so fast!”  
A faint _I can hear you, you know?_ seeped its way down from upstairs, but no one paid it any attention.  
“Anyway Q, what’s it you’re smokin? Smells wonderful-- if it’s that Ixamitl baccy of yours and you still have some left, do place some in my hand in this very instant.”  
She complied, and the two sat there, smoking in silence for what felt like hours, soft thundering marking the passing of that idle time.  
Until...  
“Oy, dude...”  
Qurin’s eyes shot open, pricked by a sudden, stabbing realization.  
She hoisted herself up, a slight panic poking at her ribs.  
“... you were out with Hiravias, weren’t you?”  
“Hm-hm?”  
“So,” Qurin splayed her arms in an eloquent gesture and pointed at the nearest window, outside of which the storm was raging on with relentless fury.  
“Where the Hel is he now?!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The mantle she’d donned was doing nothing against the mounting wind and the battering rain that seemed bent on swiping her right off Caed Nua’s grounds.   
Qurin would have shivered... were she able to feel cold, that is.    
Though she wasn’t, and that made her search for Hiravias much, much easier.   
Besides, she knew where to find him.  
  
“Dude… really?!”  
  
It was all she could say in that moment, seeing him huddled underneath the maze’s hedge wall, trying his best not to break into a shiver in spite of his stelgaer form.   
She watched as he craned his maned neck, blinking as if seeing her for the first time.   
“Hiravias. We talked about this.”   
The beast cocked his head, and an amused spark flashed behind his amber sclera.   
“No, I’m sure you  _ do _ know what I’m talking about.”   
The Orlan crossed her arms, muscles bulging more than a little intimidatingly.  
“It’s raining goats and antelopes, Hiravias. You need to come inside.”   
She took a long breath and bared her teeth.   
“NOW.”   
  
  


“You’re a bloody fool, Hiravias.”   
“Know what they say: takes one to sniff one!”   
The orlan erupted in a shrill cackle, earning a sound slap behind the neck.   
“Have at least the decency to shut up and drink this tea. It’ll fix you right up.”   
Qurin pushed a steaming mug between his hands, a frown of motherly worry blossoming on her brow.   
Hiravias was butt-naked, wearing only the damp mantle she’d wrapped around him when she’d shoved him inside.   
He was visibly freezing, and a trail of watery snot was dangling from his good nostril.

“Seriously, what on Eora were you thinking?”   
The druid snickered, wiping his nose with a bushy finger.   
“Well, I told you. Communing with nature helps me harmonize with my powers.”

“Yeah, but not when it’s pouring out and there’s thunder and lightnings all about, you absolute savage!”   
“Hey, how else do you think I can perfect my crackling bolts spell?! ‘Sides...”   
He leaned back, wiggling his eyebrows while an impish smirk sprouted on his face.

“... that’s why you like me.”

Qurin raised an eyebrow, looking at him like a teacher would an precociously smug child, though she could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.   
“And what makes you think of that?”   
Hiravias’ grin couldn’t have been broader.   
“Well, lass, if the way you look at me wasn’t telling enough, there’s still this on little fact.”   
He poked her stomach with a bony elbow and winked at her with his lone eye.

“You...”   
Suddenly, Hiravias fell silent.  
It was as if something had electrocuted him, and Qurin studied his features as he froze, arm mid-air, lips parted, eyes wide and strangely unfocused.   
“Hiravias?”   
Qurin felt a pang of worry gnawing at her chest.   
“Hir-boy, are you feeling ok?”   
She was about to shove a palm on his forehead when he spoke again.   
“No, I-- yes, I’m fine, it’s only…  _ shit _ .”   
Qurin cocked her head in confusion.   
In the span of ten seconds, Hiravias had deflated, shoulders sinking, claws wrapped around his mug as if it were the most precious thing in existence.   
“You… you care about me. Fuck me, you really do.”   
Qurin opened her arms wide, emphasizing her words with ample gestures.   
“Fuck you? Sure, I can get behind that. But… dude, who did you take me for?! Of course I care-- I mean, I know I’m not the sweetest person around, but--”   
“No, no, don’t get me wrong: it’s just that... Heh.”   
His eye met hers, and they were flickering with a kind of candor she’d seldom seen.   
“Not many people ever cared about me, you know? It’s a very good feeling. Especially since...”   
His ear stump twitched upwards, and an eloquent smile appeared on his lips.  
“...it’s coming from you.”   
A slight blush had taken over his cheeks, and he seemed genuinely flustered.

He liked her, she knew it. And she liked him. She always did, ever since she’d met him deep in the woods, intent on chewing on a freshly killed deer.  
“Hiravias,” Qurin sighed, plopping on a stool next to him, “you truly are a bloody fool.”  
Magnets.    
All of a sudden, their lips felt like magnets, helplessly attracted by one other in an irresistible pull.  
When they met, their tongues soon followed, and an unexpected “Woo-wee!! ‘Twas high time!” exploded from somewhere in the vicinity.  
Immediately, Qurin felt the lava patches on her face ignite.  
“Edér!! Magran’s tits, I’d totally forgotten--”  
“Ah, don’t mind me...”  
The man was sitting a mere metre from them, yet they’d somewhat erased him from their consciousness altogether.   
“...though, if you wanna go ahead and get friendly, remember there's a couple free rooms upstairs.”

 

* * *

  
Edér didn't have to tell them twice.  
In a heartbeat, they'd gotten up, and had climbed the stairs to the sleeping quarters with impressive speed.  
When the lock slid close behind her back, Qurin was ready.   
She wheeled around, facing her chosen mate.  
She watched him simper, his only healthy pupil dilating with excitement.   
Still, behind his evident enthusiasm, Qurin could see the icy tendrils of hesitation taking hold of him, stiffening his shoulders, making his every gesture cranky and mechanic, like those of a poorly oiled construct.   
“Uh, Qurin, I… are you sure you want this? I mean...”  
Hiravias broke eye contact, bringing a claw to scratch the nape of his neck.   
“Like this, with-- with me? Not that I don’t want it, I really really do, but there’s so many better turf patches you could dig your den into, out there, and I ain’t--”   
She didn’t allow him to finish.   
“If I want this?! You can bet your curly ass I do!”   
Her tone was low and menacing, with a hint of raw sensuality Qurin was sure would hit the spot.   
She planted her feet and opened her arms in a fighting stance, ears glued tight to her skull.   
“You’d better steady yourself, boy,” she whispered, fingers twitching, muscles tingling with impatience.   
“This time I won’t go easy on ya.”   
Hiravias purred, lips bending upwards, and mirrored her pose.  
“Oh, is that so?! Well, in this case, feel free to do your absolute worst.”  
Qurin kicked the ground, and in an instant she was on top of him, limbs entwined with his, teeth grazing the scarred skin of his throat as they rolled on the floor, taking turns in pinning each other down.   
She humoured him at first, allowing him to straddle her, savouring the rough touch of his lips against her chest as she slipped out of her clothes.   
Then, Qurin’s fingers clutched the collar of his shirt, effortlessly yanking him down.  
She heard him yowl softly as she trapped him, a palm pressed against his throat, legs hugging his waist with domineering force.  
When her tongue invaded his mouth, caressing its roof in alluring licks, she felt him melt into a shivering puddle, moans bubbling out of his chest, in an unstoppable stream.  
When she pulled away, staring down at him with a predatory grin, Hiravias’ cheeks were bright and red.   
“Oh Gods,” he blurted, “I’m as hard as a block of adra right now.”   
He craned his neck to take a gander at his crotch, and his eyebrows shot back in surprise.   
“... and about as big, it see--”   
His words trailed off, hushed by a sudden jolt of lust as she took him in.  
They locked eyes for the briefest of instants.   
Then, without a word, she began grinding her hips, shrouding them both in pleasure’s scorching embrace.

When Qurin’s spine curled backwards in the throes of ecstasy, Hiravias was nowhere near done.  
He grunted under his breath as she rolled off him, managing to keep his composure intact in spite of the searing urge that ensnared his every fiber.  
Qurin turned her head to look at him, and felt the same grin he wore blossoming on her lips.  
“So,” she huffed, wiping a bead of sweat off her brow, “you weren’t lying when you said your resistance was commendable.”  
Hiravias chuckled, rolling on his stomach.  
“Well, hey: being a stelgaer comes with a load of perks, you know? I mean...”  
He winked mischievously.  
“You may be a Godlike in the streets, but lass, I’m a real God in the sheets!”   
Qurin’s hand impacted with her forehead with enough force to blind her.  
“Ooh, that so, eh?”  
Qurin whined, wrestling with the mounting need to burst into laughter in spite of herself.  
“Very well, then, Mr. Stelgaer God,” she said, crawling on the bed on all fours, wiggling her butt in the air in invitation, “let’s see what you can do.”  
  


* * *

 

“Holy shit.”   
It was all Qurin had managed to say in about fifteen minutes.   
Hiravias had been… “spectacular, much?”   
She blinked twice, trying to put that orange blur besides her into focus.   
“Yeah. Holy shit, ‘spectacular’ doesn’t even begin to cut it.”   
It had been the wildest, most intense experience she’d ever had in at least… six years.

Upon witnessing her teasing, Hiravias had gone dead serious.   
He’d immediately slipped behind and inside her, while his hands groped, fondled, and caressed her most sensitive bits with instinctual mastery.   
She’d felt the weight of his body pressing against hers in a delightfully firm fashion as his hips locked with hers in generous thrusts, until the world had slipped away, and nothing had remained but pleasure.   
It was a wild, rough, natural kind of pleasure that had stripped them both of control, leaving them sweaty and trembling, a mutual plea quivering on their lips: “More.”

Hiravias’ laughter brought her back to reality.  
“I bet you thought I was exaggerating with that whole God bullshit, eh?”  
Qurin frowned.  
“Yeah, but… no, really: the facts surpassed all of my expectations. I’m impressed.”  
She turned her head, squinting at the faint light that seeped in through her bedroom window.   
The storm had passed, making way for a sweet Autumn dawn.  
As she observed the golden hues of the outside sky, she felt something popping into her mind, like a candle flickering to life inside her own brain.  
“So, Hiravias,” she started, dragging a finger on the druid’s hairy chest, “how was this for a nature-attunement session?”  
“Why Qurin, it was...”  
He wiggled his eyebrows.  
“... fucking _wild_.”  
She battled with the urge to slap him.  
“Good,” she stated instead.  
“Still think you need to doze off in the storm to harmonize with your primal side?”  
“Oh, no no no: if the alternative is getting shagged by such a comely lass, well… you won’t see a single fur of me hanging out in your garden, I swear on my fuzzy ass.”  
“Good,” she repeated, barely stifling a yawn.  
“Now scooch: I need a shuteye.”  
“And then?”  
“Then I want you to catch us some breakfast. For real this time”  
Hiravias chuckled, shooting her an eloquent stare.  
“And then?”  
“Then I want you to start… _attuning_ for that rock spike spell you used on me last night. I really enjoyed that. And I’ll be damned if I miss the opportunity to help you rehearse your moves.”  
“... and then?”  
 _“Then shut up and kiss me, you bloody fool.”_  



End file.
